The Spot Right Next To Me
by Vernicy Psyche
Summary: At Fred's funeral, George gives a speech... another one-shot


**Author's Note: Okay, so I was thinking the other day about how I don't remember the books saying anything about Fred's funeral or anything, which I think is worth mentioning because Fred was always my favorite. Here's what I think would happen when they had George speak. Sorry it's a little short, but I wasn't sure what else I could put to keep the story longer...**

**So I'd really appreciate it if you'd review. So once you get done reading, I'd love for you to tell me if it was good, bad, or otherwise. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, because if I did, Dumbledore, Snape, Dobby, Sirius, James, Lily, Remus, Tonks, Fred, and almost all of the good characters that died would still be alive. *no offense***

_The Spot Right Next To Me_

"Georgie?" I looked up to see my mum waving me up to the front of the church. She had tears running down her face, as did everyone here. I stood up, walking slowly to the coffin where my twin would be. "You sure you can do this?" Mum asked me. I just nodded. I took the last few steps to the coffin, but still couldn't see anything, because of my tears.

_This is for you, Fred. I'm gonna miss you so much. This isn't really goodbye._ I was hoping my twin telepathy would still work with one of us dead. I looked down. I almost laughed. He's looked better, but I must admit that he has looked worse. Though, I shouldn't really be talking because I'm the one without the ear.

I turned around, thinking about Fred. My mum. My family. I had to make it through this for them. I coughed, and then began my speech that I had put together just a few hours ago.

"Well, right now, I'm sure everyone thinks that they're looking at Fred's ghost, right?" I heard a few people start to laugh. "But everyone should see the obvious. I'm missing one thing Fred isn't, even now." I turned so everyone could see my 'ear'. "Yeah, Mum lost one of her sons, but didn't even get to keep the whole one." I could see her shake her head from her chair in the front row.

"Well, I just thought I'd start by pointing out that, no I'm not his ghost. I'm not even his brother. I'm his other half. I know that everyone here feels pain as they look into that coffin, but it's nothing compared to how I feel. Without him there, in the spot right next to me, I feel like I'm missing an arm or a leg." I got sympathetic glances from everyone in there. I didn't want their sympathy. I wanted Fred back.

"We used to finish each other's jokes and sentences. I'd look over, to the spot right next to me, and it's be like looking in the mirror. Whenever someone thought of one of us, the other would come to mind too. We'd even be able to confuse mother as to who was who." Mum chuckled from the front row and I almost felt myself smile.

"I remember the first time we tricked mum was the day we yelled, _'WE GOT POTTER!'_ when he got sorted into Gryffindor. We got in trouble with Umbridge, but I knew everything would be okay because there, in that spot right next to me was Fred. Back then, we were on the top of the world." I saw everybody paying attention to me, tears streaming down their faces with a small smile.

"Now, when I look at that spot right next to me, all I see is... air. All I hear is... nothing. All I feel is... loss." I paused and took a deep breath. I don't want to cry, not now. It would ruin the purpose of my speech.

"But look there, at that body in the coffin." I saw some people rising out of their chairs a little to get a better look. "There will always be a shadow in the spot right next to me. A Fred shaped shadow. I look in that coffin and feel crushed. It's an indescribable feeling when I know I'll never finish another one of his jokes for him." I sniffed.

"But look at that expression on his face. There's a ghost of his last laugh there. He died laughing. He died the way he always wanted, but could never figure out how. So when you think of Fred, remember all the good times." I saw a couple people nod in the audiance.

"That night, I lost more than a brother. I lost my other half. But out of every bad thing comes a good one. I also got my other brother back. So even though a different brother stands in the spot right next to me, it will always belong to Fred. The spot right next to me gives me comfort, support, and the will to go on." I finally noticed the tears slipping down my face.

"I love you, Freddie." I broke down in sobs and ran out of the church. I apparated far away, and just sat down and mourned for my brother. I didn't even see the end of his funeral. I regreted it later, but he knows that I'm sorry. Man... I'm gonna miss him.


End file.
